Let's Dance
by GillyRabbit
Summary: Modern Day AU :: Gilbert 'convinces' Ivan to go out to a club with him, which Ivan has trouble coping with for a few reasons.


Hey look, I wrote another one-shot because this idea was being tossed around in my head for weeks and I was getting annoyed with it, so I wrote it.

.

**Warning(s):** Yaoi. Sexual themes. Language.

* * *

The way that Gilbert had slyly and almost seductively persuaded Ivan to come to this place was shameful. Gilbert's petty whining was shameful, and how quick Ivan gave into the begging albino was shameful as well. This type of scene just didn't suit him, he fit in better at a library, but Gilbert blended in perfectly here. The flashing multi-color lights illuminated his pale body and white hair, the loud pop and dance music in the background blaring and mixing in with the voices around. Gilbert belonged here; it fit his confident and spunky attitude, whereas Ivan was uncomfortable and found the noise a little annoying. He looked like an awkward teen at their high school Homecoming dance just sitting off in the corner gazing out in a trance at the fast moving bodies on the dance floor.

Gilbert had taken notice to the awkward discomfort that made Ivan look like a shy wallflower, which was something that he rarely was. He knew that Ivan would be uncomfortable surrounded by scantily clad people dancing to music that he didn't particularly like. Not to mention he looked out of place with his scarf around his neck, his white button-up shirt and black dress pants; he looked like he was ready for a meeting or formal dance, not a club. Gilbert wanted to get the Russian out somewhere completely different, and a club felt perfect for that.

The albino leaned a bit closer to his uncommonly shy boyfriend and reached under the table that they were seated at to find Ivan's hand, which was gripped into a nervous ball resting on his thigh. The touch made the Russian twitch a little and he looked toward Gilbert. The albino was closer than he was before and was wearing a smirk that made him look like a mischievous little fox. "You look terrified." The comment was said near Ivan's ear and it was nearly drowned out by the thumping music and chatter of the people around them, which just made Ivan's heart skip a beat from the low whisper that it had become. Gilbert rested his chest against Ivan's arm as he leaned into him, that playful grin growing wider when the Russian swallowed roughly. As much as he felt a small twinge of guilt for putting Ivan through this, Gilbert couldn't help but find some amusement in the way that Ivan had been reduced to this uncomfortable and even shy state. It was nice to be the dominate one for a change.

"I don't fit in here..." Ivan mumbled a little, looking away from his imp of a boyfriend. Gilbert chuckled softly and leaned in a bit closer.

"That's alright, you'll be fine. I promise." The albino cooed as he gave Ivan's jaw a kiss, close to his ear. His fingers grazed down to the inner part of Ivan's thigh, causing the Russian's body to tighten up. "Relax a little, you're so _tense_." Gilbert said, giving Ivan's leg a teasing little squeeze.

Ivan growled a little under his breath and shifted his eyes toward the albino in a playful glare. "How can I relax with you groping my thigh?" he asked a bit sarcastically.

Gilbert removed his hand from Ivan's leg and pouted slightly. He then grabbed ahold of Ivan's hand and pulled it a little. "You should come dance with me~!" the albino beamed, tugging the Russian's hand more.

"I don't think so. You know I can't dance." Ivan said.

Gilbert whined softly but it was barely audible to Ivan, and he scooted closer so that the sides of their thighs were touching. "You could always just move a little and I could dance against you." He said, grinning again as his fingers danced around on Ivan's thigh, threatening to touch farther up.

'_What's gotten into you tonight?_' Ivan asked mentally as his cheeks heated up from the image that his mind had created of a dancing Gilbert grinding his body back against him. It was odd for Gilbert to be acting so feisty in a public place. Usually he's pretty shy and submissive, even in the privacy of their own room, but tonight it seemed like he was trying to broadcast that they were together.

"Uh, no thanks." Ivan said, nearly stuttering.

"Fine, but I wanna dance, so you just sit tight for a bit, okay?" Gilbert said and Ivan nodded slowly. The albino leaned in quickly and gave the Russian's cheek a kiss, letting his lips linger on his skin for a moment before he pulled back and slid his body out of the little table booth. Gilbert turned away from Ivan and stripped off his black jacket to reveal his 'club outfit', and Ivan just couldn't look away from him. Gilbert was wearing a tightfitting thick knit fishnet shirt with sleeves that reached his elbow and his pale skin was visible through the holes. Ivan let his eyes gaze down a little and noticed that about a little more than an inch of the albino's stomach was showing between the shirt and his pants. Oh god, his _pants_: tight and shiny black, and looked like they were cutting off blood circulation from his waist down. Ivan couldn't control the shift his body made as he gawked at his boyfriend's backside that was being squeezed tightly into those pants; it was shocking how fast it got his blood flowing.

Gilbert glanced over his shoulder and saw the Russian staring at him, and his lips pulled up into a little smirk. "See something you like?" Gilbert teased after twirling his body around so he was now facing the other.

"I see a lot of things I like." Ivan answered as his eyes trailed up the thin body of the other, eventually stopping at his face.

"If you come dance with me you could be closer and even touch those things." Gilbert grinned as he laid his jacket on the seat where he was sitting before. Ivan was _so_ tempted to take Gilbert up on his offer, but feared that after about 2 seconds he would just be dry-humping Gilbert and blaming it on his lack of dancing skills.

The Russian once again refused Gilbert's offer, and the albino gave up and walked out to the dance floor. He didn't go too far from the little table booth that he was at with Ivan; he wanted the Russian to see him dance, and he wanted to see the look on his face too. He stood around for a moment to listen to the song, and he grinned when he began to hear the lyrics. The song was coated with several not-so-subtle sexual references and like the flip of a switch, Gilbert began moving his body to match the theme and beat of the song.

Ivan spent a minute or so looking down at the table, seeming far too interested in the dark grey speckled surface of it. Once he looked back up, he saw his boyfriend out on the dance floor, just looking a sexy mess. Ivan couldn't describe the movement that Gilbert was making with his body, but they definitely looked sexual, which made Ivan sit on the edge of his seat anxiously. The albino twisted and turned, throwing his head back occasionally. And when the lyrics of the song became clear to Ivan, his heart pounded faster. It was all about sex, and wanting someone; the usual 'I wanna rip your clothes off and fuck you' type of upbeat song that no one cared to listen to the lyrics of. He watched Gilbert intensely, watching as his pale hands slid down his black-clad body and his head tilted back as he rocked his hips to the rhythm of the song, the small silver chain attached to his pants bounced off of his thigh that was wrapped tightly in shiny black material. The flashing lights were causing Gilbert's entire body to glow with different colors, and there was a layer of sweat settling onto every inch of his skin. He was literally shining. Ivan glanced around and noticed that a few people were looking at Gilbert. He wasn't easy to miss, but it made Ivan uncomfortable. Gilbert was his, and as much as he was enjoying the show Gilbert was _obviously_ putting on specifically for him, he didn't like the fact that others got a free show.

Gilbert twirled around, breathing out hotly and stopping his movements. He was smiling as he panted a little, it felt really good to just dance, regardless of if it was good dancing or bad, though he did attract the attention of three girls who were staring at him and smiling and giggling. He looked over to where Ivan was and saw him looking straight at him. He grinned and walked toward the table, glancing over his shoulder to see if the girls were still looking at him, which they were.

"Enjoy the show?" Gilbert teased as he returned to his boyfriend, who looked bewildered and still uncomfortable, and also noticing that the Russian's cheeks had a slight redness to them.

Ivan nodded slowly, "You're being too sexy though, everyone is watching you..." The Russian said. There was a tone of worry in his voice, like this fact really bothered him.

"Only a few people." Gilbert shrugged and then slid back into the booth and sat awfully close to the larger male. "Besides, they can look all they want but they can't touch. Only _you_ get that pleasure." He flashed his eyes up to the other and leaned in, planting a kiss to Ivan's jaw again. The Russian shifted away a little out of reflex turning his head away once he felt his cheeks heating up. Gilbert's dancing had gone straight to his nether regions and his teasing from earlier and now wasn't helping his case at all. Gilbert blinked in confusion at his boyfriend; he felt a bit ignored. He tried to get Ivan to open up earlier but he just shut him out, and he didn't understand why Ivan would do it.

"Ivan, are you alright?" Gilbert finally asked after becoming more worried.

The Russian nodded quickly but noticed that Gilbert was giving him a look that clearly said that he didn't believe him. Ivan leaned a bit closer to the other and lowered his voice, "I... have a bit of a, problem..." he mumbled and let his head rest against Gilbert's shoulder.

Gilbert nuzzled his nose into Ivan's hair a little, "I see, you are acting a bit weird..." He said and then pulled back, letting his hands glide down the Russian's chest just to tease a little more. "How about we leave then? We don't want to scare anyone." He said with a smirk.

Ivan stood up quickly, ready to leave like his life depended on it, and Gilbert joined him, grabbing his coat and not bothering to put it on. It wasn't cold outside, but Gilbert liked this coat and it went well with his outfit, and the two walked out of the club in a hurry.

The ride home was unnervingly quiet. Ivan was gripping the steering wheel tightly and just looked really tense, while Gilbert sat there in silence just glancing over to the other once in a while. The albino felt like he had done something wrong; he wondered if he had upset Ivan by taking him to the club or with his dancing, or if it was something else, or maybe he was just imagining it.

Ivan let Gilbert into their apartment first, and then closed the door behind him. He turned around and saw Gilbert slipping his coat off of his arms. The Russian's eyes scanned down that slim body and then back up as the albino walked to the couch and threw his jacket onto the cushions. Ivan couldn't help but admire Gilbert's figure, since he was extremely attractive. The Russian walked toward the other, and then suddenly slipped his arms around Gilbert's stomach from behind.

Gilbert gasped softly and looked over his shoulder, "What are you doing?" he asked, his eyes blinking a few times and not being able to ignore that there was something poking into his rear, and he knew exactly what it was.

"Let's dance for a little bit." Ivan said into Gilbert's ear, tightening his arms around his waist and pressing his front into Gilbert's back. He almost lost his control when he felt perfect outlines of Gilbert's ass against him. Seriously, those pants are too tight. How did Gilbert manage to move at all in them?

Gilbert smiled a little, and even though he was still confused, he began to slowly rock his hips from side to side, and suddenly felt like teasing the other. "I thought you weren't going to dance with me?" he said with a sarcastic tone.

"I wasn't, but you've tempted me." The Russian replied and gave a soft kiss behind Gilbert's ear, rocking his own body a little with Gilbert's and resisting the urge to start dry-humping him as he previously feared he would.

The albino shivered from the kiss, "Mmm..." the sound vibrated in his throat and he began grinding his body back against Ivan a little, letting his head roll to the side and rest back against the Russian's shoulder. He couldn't help but notice that Ivan was aroused and getting worse judging from the low groan that came from him when Gilbert began grinding back against him, and not to mention the occasional shallow thrusts he was aiming into his behind. Gilbert moved forward a little and tried to turn in Ivan's arms but was forced to stay in place by Ivan's strong grip. "We should really take care of-"

"No." Ivan said and then pushed Gilbert forward, grabbing his arm and then twirling the smaller male around so he was facing him. "I want to dance with you. Properly." He said.

"Properly?" Gilbert asked, his hand still in Ivan's.

The Russian nodded, "More romantically, I guess."

The albino raised an eyebrow at the other. "You don't mean slow dancing, do you?"

"That's exactly what I mean." Ivan said and brought Gilbert's hand to his mouth, planting a soft kiss on the smooth skin. "May I have this dance, Rabbit?" he asked.

"Ivan you have an erection." Gilbert said flatly.

"Don't ruin the mood, Gilbert."

"But won't that be, I don't know, uncomfortable or awkward or something?" the albino asked.

"Probably, but I don't care." Ivan said and then pulled Gilbert close, wrapping his arms around Gilbert's waist firmly but not too tight and smiling softly down at the other male. Gilbert stared at the other for a moment with worry in his eyes. He didn't want Ivan to be uncomfortable or in pain, nor did he want this situation to be awkward, so he really just wanted to fix his problem. It was a bit distracting having Ivan poking into his front like he was, but Ivan seemed bent on dancing and didn't seem bothered by his problem anymore.

With a little hesitation, Gilbert slid his arms up and around Ivan's neck. Ivan smiled a little more and began shifting his body from side to side slowly, waiting for Gilbert to join him. Once the albino matched his movements, Ivan leaned forward and pressed his lips softly to Gilbert's forehead. His hands slid up Gilbert's back, one hand grazing back down to the curve of his back like he was gently massaging his body. Gilbert followed Ivan's lead, moving his feet apart and stepping a few inches to the side and slowly turning in a circle, and keeping his arms around the Russian's neck, his hands loosely fastened behind his nape. In truth, Gilbert had never danced like this before, but with how Ivan was holding him and letting his lips ghost over his forehead, it was something he was quickly taking a liking to. It was unusual for them to do anything romantic such as dancing, so Gilbert never knew that it was actually a good feeling.

Ivan pulled his lips back from Gilbert's forehead and moved his face down into the nook of the albino's neck, closing the space between their bodies and tightening his arms around Gilbert's waist. After Gilbert sighed softly and rested his head against Ivan's shoulder, Ivan gave a kiss to the smaller man's neck. Gilbert closed his eyes as he felt his cheeks heat up, and one of his hands began to slide up into Ivan's hair.

The Russian grin against his skin, "Are you enjoying yourself, Gilbert?" the taller man asked with hints of playfulness in his voice.

The albino grumbled weakly in response, "Could be better, if I wasn't being stabbed."

Ivan pulled away slightly and looked down at the other confusedly. "Excuse me?"

"Your erection, it's kind of stabbing me if you haven't noticed." Gilbert said, raising an eyebrow.

The Russian's voice caught in his throat and he blushed slightly. "I am sorry." He apologized and then moved his lower body back from Gilbert.

The albino grinned a little and he brought one of his hands down to Ivan's chest, "You're making me uncomfortable, and I know you're in pain." He said and then leaned forward, letting his lips touch teasingly against Ivan's neck, "How about you let me fix your little problem for you?" he suggested, a glint of lust in his eyes

Ivan's cheeks warmed up a bit more as Gilbert's hand traveled lower, "Only if I get to dance with you later..."

"Of course, but first we fix you up." Gilbert said, smiling proudly and taking Ivan's hand into his. He began to pull the Russian down the hall to their shared room, letting Ivan walk in first, and then closing the door behind him and not bothering to turn on the lights.

* * *

I apologize for a crappy ending to a crappy one-shot, and there will be no smutty continuation for this. This is it, I'm done with this one-shot. Use your imagination for how Gilbert fixes Ivan.

This one-shot was an experiment. I didn't take it very seriously nor did I put my heart into it like I normally do. I wanted to try writing Gilbert in a way that I hadn't written him before, so I gave it a shot and I failed.

Dancing with erections. I don't even know what I'm doing anymore. *Sigh*, I'm sorry that I wrote this.

I'll get back to work on **_Taking Flight_** now.


End file.
